Marco Polo Fest
XIII. MEĐUNARODNI FESTIVAL PISME I VINA KORČULA 17., 18., 19. i 20. srpnja, 2008. Adress: ŠEGEDIN d.o.o. p.p 1, 20260 Korčula, CROATIA Tel/Fax:+385(0)20 711-010, Gsm:+385(0)91 5136234 E-mail: info@marcopolofest.hr, Web: www.marcopolofest.hr SG Splitska banka – Žiro račun: 2330003 - 1100080261 O događaju Međunarodni "Marco Polo Fest", festival pisme i vina, Korčula 1996. godine, tradicionalan je hrvatski festival nastao u čast 700. godišnjice povratka čuvenog putnika, putopisca, trgovca, istraživača dalekog istoka i diplomata na dvoru Kublai Khana, korčulanina Marka Pola. Velika zainteresiranost kako Hrvatske tako i svjetske javnosti za ovaj projekt stvoren sa puno entuzijazma i odvažnosti, otvara put ka festivalu. Festival pisme i vina sastoji se od dvije finalne i jedne međunarodne večeri: "PISMA I VINO", "ZABAVNE MELODIJE" i "MELODIE MARKA POLA". Na samom početku uoči prve festivalske večeri je takozvana : "FEŠTA OD VINA", na kojoj pravo natjecanja imaju proizvođači vina cijelog svijeta. Ocjenjivački sud je sastavljen od profesionalaca, enologa a pravo na degustaciju vina imaju i estradne zvijezde tj. izvođači, glumci, pjevači i predstavnici zemalja, učesnica Festivala. GRAD KORČULA OD 17. SRPNJA (july) - 21. SRPNJA (July) 2008. XIII. MEĐUNARODNI MARKO POLO FESTIVAL OF SONG AND WINE - KORČULA 2008. Gdje WELCOMME TO THE: XIII. INTERNATIONAL MARCO POLO FESTIVAL Korčula, 17.,18., 19. i 20. July, 2008. SUMER STAGE - KORCULA Ne propustiti "MARKO POLO HRVATSKA" "MARKO POLO FESTIVAL" Web site: www.marcopolofest.hr MARKO POLO FESTIVAL PISME I VINA - KORČULA DRAGI GOSTI, CIJENJENI I POŠTOVANI PRIJATELJI, KORČULE I REPUBLIKE HRVATSKE. MEĐUNARODNI "MARKO POLO FEST", festival pisme i vina, Korčula 1996. godine, tradicionalan je HRVATSKI festival nastao u čast 700. godišnjice povratka čuvenog putnika, putopisca, trgovca, istraživača dalekog istoka i diplomata na dvoru Kublai Khana, korčulanina MARKA POLA. Velika zainteresiranost kako Hrvatske tako i svjetske javnosti za ovaj projekt stvoren sa puno entuzijazma i odvažnosti, otvara put ka MEĐUNARODNOM MARKO POLO FESTIVALU PISME I VINA. MEĐUNARODNI "MARKO POLO FEST", festival pisme i vina u deset godina postojanja, ostavlja za sobom dah dalmatinskog, hrvatskog, sredozemnog i međunarodnog okruženja, otvorene ruke i mogućnost svim ljudima dobre volje da najbolji uradak ponesu korčulanski vjetrovi diljem svijeta. Dođite i uvjerite se u neizmjeran sklad prirodnih ljepota, korčulanskog raja. Čekaju Vas biserni otoci, djevičanske plaže, prekrasne uvale, vinogradi, maslinici, gusta borova šuma, pisma i vino, sunce i more i korčulanski "nomen est omen". MEĐUNARODNI "MARKO POLO FEST", festival pisme i vina, "BILO JIDRO JADRANA, KORKYRA MELAINA, KORKYRA NIGRA, AFRODITA KORČULA, KORČULA JE BISER MORA" i drugi naslovi zaista govore o Korčuli sve, jer biti kolijevkom i izlogom kulturne baštine, grčko-rimske, ilirsko-mletačke, europske i svjetske, već tisućama godina nije zanemarivo. Otok Korčula ne iseljava, a uz svoju bogatu kulturno povijesnu tradiciju, najraspjevaniji otok zasigurno zavrjeđuju ovaj: poseban, originalan i svjetski festival. MEĐUNARODNI "MARKO POLO FEST", festival pisme i vina sastoji se od dvije finalne i jedne međunarodne večeri: "PISMA I VINO", "ZABAVNE MELODIJE" i "MELODIE MARKA POLA". Na samom početku uoči prve festivalske večeri je takozvana : "FEŠTA OD VINA", na kojoj pravo natjecanja imaju proizvođači vina cijelog svijeta. Ocjenjivački sud je sastavljen od profesionalaca, enologa a pravo na degustaciju vina imaju i estradne zvijezde tj. izvođači, glumci, pjevači i predstavnici zemalja, učesnica Festivala. Na MEĐUNARODNOM "MARKO POLO FEST", festival pisme i vina u samom programu mogu sudjelovati izvođači cijelog svijeta, kao i proizvođači najboljih vinskih sorti. Sponzor ili donator Festivala kao i Pokrovitelj može biti: Tvrtka, ustanova i pak sama privatna osoba, koju će Festival kroz svoj program promovirati i medijski reklamirati. Ukoliko želite postati Pokrovitelj, Sponzor ili Donator, korčulanskog Festivala, možete nas kontaktirati putem tel/fax: +385 20 711 010 ili mob. +385 91 513 6234, kako bi s Vama sklopili Ugovor o suradnji ili pak putem E-mail – a: info@marcopolofest.hr , marcopolofest@marcopolofest.hr. Naša adresa je: ŠEGEDIN d.o.o. , MARKO POLO FESTIVAL , Hrvatske Bratske Zajednice p.p. 1 , 20260 Korčula DOĐITE I PROVESELITE SE ZAJEDNO S NAMA UZ PISMU I VINO, NA ZELENOM I ZLATNOM OTOKU. BUDITE NAŠ DRAGI GOST U NAŠEM RAJU I BAR NAKRATKO KORČULANIN U DANIMA NAŠEG MEĐUNARODNOG FESTIVALSKOG IZDANJA. Ukoliko biste željeli biti nazočni na festivalu, molim da nas ODMAH izvijestite. TEL/FAX: +385 20 711 010 MOB. +385 91 513 6234 Srdačno Vas pozdravljamo iz duše toplog Hrvatskog juga, grada Marka Pola, Korčule. Vaš, DIREKTOR FESTIVALA: Ivan Šegedin 10 godina Marko Polo Festivala – Izvođači koji su obilježili Festival Tereza Kesovija i klapa Nostalgija, Vinko Coce, Alen Vitasović, Carlo Pedron – R. Italija, Ivanka Boljkovac, Neno Belan i Đavoli, Simona Wais – R. Slovenija, Saša Lendero i Miha Hercog – R. Slovenija, Indexi- R. BiH, Branimir Mihaljević, Seid Memić Vajta – R. BiH, grupa Berekini, trio Gušt, Dražen Žanko, klapa Sol, Mirela Bunoza – R. BiH, Emilija Kokić, Vladimir Kočiš Zec, Jasmin Stavros, Milo Hrnić, Miroszlav Braculj – R. Mađarska, kvartet Gorgonzola i klapa Kumpanji, Ivan Šegedin, Alka Vuica, Đoko Taneski – R.Makedonija, Đoko Đorđev – R. Makedonija, grupa Gracija, grupa Stijene, Nenad Kero, Silvija, Karlo Jurčević, Claudia Beni, Daniel Beni, klapa ''Postranski komin, Aledory, Maja Zakovska – R. Makedonija, Ivan Ivica – Percl, klapa Štrop, Ivo Šeparović, Meri Cetinić, VIS Bohemi, Vesna Nežić – Ružić, grupa Kratki Spoj, Darko Domijan, Neno Vetma, Mladen Biočina i Marija Nalis, Paula Jusić, Paola Valić, Aequm Band, Igor Šarevski – R. Makedonija, Goran Mikuličić, ''Ivica Žunić i klapa ''Volosko, klapa Greben, Vlado Kalenber, Joško Tomičić, Ilan Kabiljo, Toni Cetinski, Dino Dvornik, Dean Dvornik, grupa Ready Cool, Nikša Radovanović, grupa Tajna Veza, grupa Stividen, Kuzma i Šaka Zulu, Ena, grupa Corcyra The Happy Girls, klapa Ragusa, Irena, Borko Ivančević, grupa Teens, grupa Pandora, grupa Bambola, grupa Lutke, grupa Gitano', Ivan Farac i grupa ''Kukurukuku, Jimmy, grupa Mandy, grupa Energy, Vivien Galeta, Tamara Brusić, Goran Škerlep, Grupa L'amour, Marko Sučić, Marko Stipica,Dora & Lidy, i drugi… MARKO POLO ŽIVI Danas mnogi svjetski priznati i poznati sportaši, glumci, umjetnici, ljudi raznih životnih opredjeljenja i zanimanja, uglavnom i najviše iz financijskih razloga napuštaju privremeno svoje prebivalište tj. državu iz koje potječu, identificirajući se kao članovi zajednice za koju ostvaruju rezultate. Obzirom da stara poslovica glasi: Vrijeme je novac, razumljivo je samo po sebi ali opravdava i činjenica, da su ljudi u najtežim životnim okolnostima, bilo to zbog rata ili siromaštva napuštali svoja ognjišta i domove. Današnje seobe za razliku od onih povijesnih su uglavnom financijske naravi: Zbog zarade. U ostalom svatko je kreator svog života i svoje sreće. Identitet bilo koje osobe nije upitan, jer siguran sam da se svog podrijetla i svojih korijena nitko baš tako lako ne odriče, bez obzira u kojoj zemlji svijeta postiže svoje rezultate. Tim i više osjećam potrebu istaknuti slijedeće: Evidentno je a apsurdno evoluirati činjenice o podrijetlu Marka Pola. Njega svakako treba svrstati među najveće Europejce svih vremena, uspoređujući blijede tragove u Europi i njegova dijela u NR Kini, djelima Pape Ivana Pavla II., Majke Tereze i tome sličnih ljudi, koji su iza sebe ostavili pozitivan utjecaj na ljudske mase. U ovom slučaju apsolutni dokaz o podrijetlu Marka Pola kao prvenstveno mirotvorca, putnika, trgovca, istraživača dalekog istoka, koji za sobom u ono vrijeme Europi donosi dah kulturnog i svekolikog bogatstva iz zemalja izlazećeg sunca ne bi nikako trebalo biti upitno. Ime Marka Pola, za razliku od zasluga i osobina ovog veličanstvenog europejca, zapravo ne bi trebalo biti predmet protuslovnih rasprava. Osim grada Korčule i NR Kine i nije mi poznato da bilo tko osim pojedinaca u svijetu kroz razne institucije preferira lik i djelo Marka Pola. Marko Polo uistinu nije predmet i nema potrebe za prejudiciranjem njegovog podrijetla. Činjenica je da je Europejac. Unatoč svemu korčulanin. U svakom slučaju skromne povijesne činjenice i zapisi potvrđuju njegov boravak pa čak i rodna kuća njegovo rođenje u Korčuli. Ako u istinu ne vjerujete. Iskapajući starogradsku jezgru Korčule, ukoliko bi to dozvolio UNESKO, cijela priča i nesuglasice oko Marka Pola bi zauvijek imale rasplet u gradu Korčuli. U gradu koji ima dušu. U gradu koji je unatoč ljudskim ambicijama i vertikalama u svjetskom businesu ostao sačuvan na ponos Republike Hrvatske i cijele UNESKO-ve kulturne svjetske baštine. Direktor Festivala Ivan Šegedin > LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The INTERNATIONAL MARCO POLO FESTIVAL OF SONGS AND WINE is a typical and original festival of the international and Croatian South. It is the only festival of traditional, international and local music, on one of the most beautiful, and largest and the most inhabited Croatian islands the, island of Korčula. INTERNATIONAL MARCO POLO FESTIVAL OF SONGS AND WINE is a new and attractive project celebrating seven hundred years of the return of the legendary Marco Polo, traweller, merchant, explorerof the far east and a diplomat at the court of Khublai Khan.This project is also given in honour of the exceptional beauty of this region, the wealth of its nature and the whole way of life and the spirit of times. Korkyra Melaina, Korkyra Nigra or the White Sail of the Adriatic - That is Korčula: The island of the sun , the life, songs and the wine, rich in culture, tradition, folk customs and dances. It is also the cradle and the mirror of the European heritage of the Ilyrian, Greek, Roman and Croatian origin. WELCOME TO INTERNATIONAL MARCO POLO FESTIVAL OF SONGS AND WINE, Let the nature embrace you with the taste of wine, songs and the feeling of life! Welcome to the Festival and rejoice with us or become at least a citizen of Korčula during the Festive days. We hope that You wont accept our invitation and enjoy Yourselves on the sunny, golden and unspoilt island Korčula in the heart of the world and at the very south of Croatia. MANY BEST REGARDS FROM YOUR, DIRECTOR OF THE FESTIVAL, Ivan Šegedin GDJE JESTI!!! KONOBA ABORDA - ACI KORČULA RESTORAN "PLANJAK" HTP KORČULA KONOBA "MASLINA" KORČULA RANČ "MAHA" - ŽRNOVO RESTORAN "GERA" - ŽRNOVO - POSTRANA Gdje piti Gdje jesti Vanjske poveznice Službeni web Festivala Marco Polo Category:Korčula Category:Dubrovačko-neretvanska županija Category:Srpanj Category:Festivali